Pikmin:The After Years
Pikmin:The After Years is a game created by Gamefreak75. This game has 7 areas, each with 4 caves. There are 500 treasures. There are also new enemies and many old ones. 3 new Pikmin are found. It is also the first game in the Dark Trilogy. Plot The President has retired and has given his position to Captain Olimar and Louie is on a vacation with his new wife, Luisa. Olimar's son and daughter have grown up and live on with their lives. Olimar decides to take a vacation with his wife and go to the Pikmin Planet. During his journey however, his ship is hit with a strong gamma ray that came from the planet. His ship then plummets to the planet, but fortunately stays in one piece. After the dilemma, Olimar realizes that the once beautiful planet of the Pikmin has become a barren wasteland. He then notices something shining on the ground..a treasure. He then discovers a lone Red Pikmin, whom explains how an explosion had caused this to happen and that some of his brethren are still alive, but he can't seem to contact them. The Red Pikmin also explains that there is a monster that is causing this by the name of Dark Virus who has stolen The Jewel of Life in order for his evil plan to spread Dark Matter throughout the universe. The Jewel of Life is what holds the universe in place and was kept safe in the Earth's core. By stealing this item, Dark Virus has caused the distortion of space and time. It's up to Olimar, his wife, and the Pikmin to stop this madness! World Map *Dreary Dunes *Voluptuous Valley *Frozen Plains *Relentless Spring *Freaky Forest *Exotic Jungle *Merciless Mountains ESRB Notice The game is for the Wii and will be rated T for minimal blood, scary images, mild violence, and language. Controls This game can use both the Wiimote/Nunchuck Controls and Gamecube controls. Gamecube Controls: *START/PAUSE- Brings up pause screen. *Control Stick- Move your active pilot. *A- Punch, Pluck and Throw Pikmin. *B- Whistle. *C-Stick- Swarm Pikmin group. *X- Disband group temporarily. *Y- Switch control between pilots. *Z- Switch camera angle. *L- Swivel camera. *R- Zoom in and out between far, medium, close, and ground level. *D-Pad- Up and down for equipped items/sprays. Left and right while holding A to select Pikmin types to throw. Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Bulbmin Enemies Every enemy from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 (except for the Titan Dweevil) return along with some from other games. A few also didn't make an appearance. Caves For a list of all the caves take this link: Pikmin:The After Years/Caves Boss Treasures For a list of the boss treasures take this link: Pikmin:The After Years/Boss Treasures Modes *Story Mode: Plain old story mode. *Challenge Mode A: Like challenge mode from Pikmin 1. *Challenge Mode B: Like challenge mode from Pikmin 2. *Multiplayer: Like multiplayer from Pikmin 2. *Cave Creator: Unlockable after a certain treasure is collected. *WiFi: You can play multiplayer with others and can also share caves you've created. *Pikmin:The After Years Category:Non-Canon Games